residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Redwood City Police Department
The Redwood City Police Department (RCPD for short) was the main hub of law enforcement for Redwood City. A smaller station was located in Suburbs, the Northwick Police Station, though it was rumored to have been infected during the outbreak. Information The RCPD was the city's main source of law enforcement on the East side of the Black River, responsible for keeping the peace and enforcing the law of Redwood City. They were a well-equipped force, with two elite units (S.H.I.E.L.D.S. and S.W.A.T..). The RCPD's main headquarters was in Hope Crossing, one of the main boroughs of Redwood City. The Redwood City Police Department also had three helicopters with a small helipad on top of the police headquarters. Only two were used during the outbreak of 1999, as the third one was receiving a maintenance check. The RCPD officers were split into three main branches: the Patrol Officers, who ran the day-to-day operations; the S.H.I.E.L.D.S. units, who were used against drug and gang violence; and the SWAT Teams who were similar to S.H.I.E.L.D.S. but also was using against rioting and other forms of violence. History The first Police Station was built in 1902, but the police force had been active since 1880s, when the police moved to an abandoned clinic which was converted to the Redwood Police Station. The current Police Chief is Warren Peace, who precedes the mayor; the former police chief. During the T-Virus Outbreak, many citizens found refuge in the Police Station due to the high gates that surrounded it and thick windows and doors, which were boarded shut by several citizens and police officers that survived, though the garage remained open as an escape and an entrance for people who still wished to find refuge. Supported by Mayor David Hanson, the citizens were armed with shotguns in pistols. As Warren Peace barricaded the front door with various objects, the roof held two police officers and two police officers by the front door who were supposed to run into the garage when the gates came down, these officers unfortunately didn't make it and were unable to warn people inside in time. Sometime in the night of February 10th, 1999, the front doors give way and collapse letting hundreds of zombies into the station. Armed with merely civilian based weapons, they were unable to retake the police station and multiple citizens were killed including David Hanson. Warren Peace, along with Michael and Valery, were able to escape by a second story window into an alleyway. The police station, like most of the city was destroyed on February 11th, 1999, when it was annihilated by three hydrogen-based missiles. Department Divisions Patrol Officers The Patrol Officers are the most common officers in the Redwood City Police Department. Being the backbone of the department, this is the most recognizable division of the city. Providing a 24/7 service to anyone in the city, this had the most officers and made up the largest division out of all the divisions in the station. During the T-Virus Outbreak of 1999, most of the department (including this one) were sent into the city to help qwell panic though ended up becoming infected themselves. S.W.A.T. S.W.A.T. or Special Weapons and Tactics were the second largest division of the Redwood City Police Force. The Special Weapons and Tactics was considered "The Face of the RCPD" as most posters in the station are seen saying "REDWOOD POLICE NEED YOU!" With a S.W.A.T. member on it. Though it is reported that they were to be replaced by the S.H.I.E.L.D.S. Units, this never happened as the T-Virus Outbreak happened. During the T-Virus Outbreak, the S.W.A.T. was scattered and shortly killed. Those who survived, like Greg Campbell, continued to follow orders in a bit of insane rage or fit of determination. S.H.I.E.L.D.S. S.H.I.E.L.D.S. is a special elite police force used to fight drug raids and gang violence. Created in 1980s, this unit was separated into three divisions by 1995 (Red, Blue, and Green) to help the city in more ways than one. S.H.I.E.L.D.S. represents the best of the department, though is too often used as has been considered of fused into the S.W.A.T. to make the Select Police Force. S.H.I.E.L.D.S., during the T-Virus Outbreak, was sent to key locations in which they were to stop rioting and afterwards to return to the Police Department and help with the rioting over there. Though this didn't happen as Blue and Red Team were overtaken and Green Team vanished after the helicopter went down due to unknown engine problems. Other Divisions Other than the major divisions, it seems that the Redwood Police also has control over the Highway Patrol as they can keep in radio contact with them and give them commands, a list of which is found in the Communication's office. Though, it is unsure how far their control reaches. There was also a Canine Division, which only had 10 Officers and yet 25 Dogs, though no members other than Edward Allen were mentioned. Also, a Detectives and Undercover division, though there are no living officers ever met. Clothing The patrol officers wore completely black shirts with a badge hanging from the left pocket and a name plate on the right pocket and a matching patrol officer's hat. Then wore black or khaki slacks with black or brown dress shoes. Dress Uniforms consisted of a black coat and a white tie, though this is unusual for any police uniform which is traditionally Light Blue shirt with navy blue pants. The Special Weapons and Tactics Teams wore fingerless or regular glove, an olive green t-shirt underneath a heavy kevlar vest which read Police on the front and the back RCPD S.W.A.T. and then a Division Number ranging from 1-12. Their pants were cameo and their boots were black, elbow and knee pads were optional and bulletproof masks were given to snipers and shotgunners. S.H.I.E.L.D.S. is very similar to the Special Weapons and Tactics. They were fingerless or regular gloves, a gray undershirt with a heavy kevlar vest that reads "S.H.I.E.L.D.S." on the front and the back reads "R.C.P.D. ELITE" and on the undershirt would have an arm band colored one of three colors (Red, Blue, or Green). They then must wear gray pants with elbow and knee pads and traction boots, no one is allowed to have hair passed their ears and no facial hair. The rules on appearance for S.H.I.E.L.D.S. is sterner than other branches. Vehicles The Redwood City Police Department utilized multiple vehicles including Patrol Cars, Helicopters, and Heavy Duty Vehicles including Vans and in some case BTR-40s. Though the BTR-40s are only seen in the Redwood City Police Repair Garage, it appears that they have been used by the force before hand. A file reveals that the BTRs are only to be used in case of riots, and their guns have been adapted to shoot tear gas. The common patrol car is the Ford Crown Victoria P71, or the Police Interceptor. A Common Vehicle seen throughout the city, though unlike regular police cars it's paint job is very different. It sports a completely white coat with blue stripes on the sides and a police badge on the roof. On the doors are the RCPD and then the car's number. Some numbers are seen throughout the city, reaching as high as 300. Though the total number is never revealed. The Helicopters were used by Green Team and were Bell 412s and could carry teams into dangerous situations. Though weaponless, the helicopters were agile and heavily armored and used heavy duty engines. Though there were three, one was used by Green Team who disappeared, one was in the shop due to engine problems and the third one was sent to Northwick after a distress call from Jack Daly and never returned. Weaponry The Redwood Police Department had access to a variety of weapons, more than the average Police Department due to the high crime rate. Though, most were denied as the requests had to go through the City Council and Mayor. Handguns *'Glock 17 (Semi-Automatic)' *'Beretta 92F Pistol' *'Colt .45 Pistol' Shotguns *'Riot Gun' (Mossberg 590) *'Mossberg 500' *'Bernelli M4' *'SPAS - 12' Assault Rifles *'AR-15' *'Colt M4' *'Colt M16' Sniper Rifles *'M14 Rifle' *'Denel NTW - 20' (Greg Campbell Only) Others *'XM148 Grenade Launcher' (Attachment) *'M79 Grenade Launcher' *'Composition 4' Though, the common weapon among the Patrol Officers is the Glock 17, the patrol officers are not allowed to carry anything larger than a Mossberg Shotgun, only the heavy units such as S.W.A.T and S.H.I.E.L.D.S. is allowed to the automatic and sniper rifles and the occasional grenade launcher. Though, it is very rare that the grenade launchers are used and when so, only fire tear gas grenades. Live grenades can be found however. Non-Lethal Weapons *'Electroshock Weapons' *'Pepper Spray' *'Baton' Known Officers Trivia *The main idea of this department was based heavily off the Raccoon City Police Department. *In the movie, the station has an RPD on it, though all the police cars have RCPD. Category:Organizations